voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Army of Rapture
The Allied Army of Rapture is the combined forces of five races from another dimension. The dimension was found by Finbarhawkes, who rallied the races together to fight the Dragons who were destroying their world. Following the War of the Dragons, the allied army returned to Rapture in Finbar's world as their homeland had been obliterated. The races now reside in Rapture under the leave of Finbarhawkes and work as his organized military. It is currently disbanded since most were destroyed in the Invasion of Elysium, leaving the fate of Rapture itself unknown. Units Dark Elves The Dark Elves make up a substantial part of the army. Dark Elf Swordsmen are well trained and armed, where as the Dark Elf Mages are capable of casting powerful dark magic spells. During the War of the Dragons there were also Dark Elf Crossbowmen, but most of them were destroyed during the war due to a dragon attack. Orcs The Orcs make up another large part of the army. Being a warlike species, there are two types of Orc soldiers. The Orc warriors are standard infantry, each boasting outstanding endurance and wielding a variety of maces, battle axes, and double edged swords. Orc Brutes are larger and more fierce Orc warriors with inhuman strength and physical resistance. Giants Giants are massive uncivilized humanoids that could reach to be about the height of a spruce tree. The Giants wield massive clubs and can even throw logs as missiles. They are the strongest soldiers in the army in terms of brute strength. Naga The Naga are half human, half snake creatures who wield no weapons and rather fight using their fangs. They have powerful venom which can kill most within a few minutes. Spirit Elementals The smallest and most powerful subdivision of the army is the Spirit Elementals. They are centuries old beings comprised of thousands of souls that create one conscience. They are extremely powerful at using their respective elemental magic and are invincible as they will reform after a few thousand years if destroyed. Saphira A blue dragon which was hatched and raised by Finbarhawkes. When fully grown she will be one of the most dangerous forces in the realm. Died during the Invasion of Elysium Navy Rapture's original navy consisted of five ships, the flagship being The Flying Dutchman. However, the entire navy was destroyed in the Battle of the Far Sea. The original navy has since been supplemented by 30 ships given by the Army of Pork to help assist Rapture's attack on Elysium. The new navy mostly consists of transport ships, unlike the original war-galley fleet. Command King Luthais King of the Dark Elves. King Luthais did not fight in the War of the Dragons on account of him being blind, but he acts as leader of the army in Finbar's absence. Now King of Rapture Xartha Leader of the Orc clans. Xartha fought along with the other Orc clan leaders in the War of the Dragons. However, when all of the other leaders were killed, Xartha assumed sole control over the Orc section of the army. Fell in battle against Baron Randall Huntley in the Invasion of Elysium Athos A frost giant and leader of the remaining Giants. Athos is a powerful force to be reckoned with, able to hold his own against a full grown dragon. Died when teleported to the End and killed by a End-infected Elysium soldier from the Endwalkers Naga King The King of the Naga. He led the Naga in the years before the War of the Dragons. He was killed in The Battle for the Universe. Alliance with the Pork Following the destruction of Rapture's fleet at the Battle of the Far Sea, Finbarhawkes sent out a pork signal in hopes of gaining an alliance with the Empire of Pork so that he could gain reinforcements. Finbar's plan worked and Edd supplied Rapture with 500 porkmen and 30 ships to assist in the war with Elysium. Edd also knighted Finbar into Sir Finbar of House Hawkes, Prince of Rapture and Admiral of the Porkish Navy in return for Finbar submitting to the rule of Edd. This is no longer valid since the Empire of Pork and Army of Pork no longer exist. Goals of the Army *Protect Rapture from threats *Conquer/Enslave Elysium *Serve Finbar *Kidnap children for Operation: Sleeping Giant *Destroy Winterly Rock *Kill FMB *Locate Rory Jr. Blackhammer Category:Affiliations Category:Army Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon War Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4